


Taster's Choice

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku gets paid to eat.  (No sex, but some sexy bits)<br/>Written after thinking about what Goku's "erotic audio" would sound like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taster's Choice

Goku burst into the rented room he was sharing with Sanzo with an armful of snack foods and candies.  
"Where did you get the money to pay for that?!", Sanzo asked. He knew he didn't give him the gold card.  
"Some guy paid me to eat some stuff! How cool is that?", Goku beamed.  
"Someone... PAID you to eat??"  
"Yeah, he said he overheard me talkin to my food and wondered if I'd do the same thing in front of a microphone. He said he'd feed me AND pay me, so of course I said yes!"  
Sanzo tensed. "You idiot! What if he had poisoned you?! What if he knocked you out and kidnapped you?!"  
"Woah, Sanzo, calm down! We never left the bakery. He ordered food and set up some stuff on the table and told me to just do what I normally did. When I was done, he had a big smile on his face and handed me some money. I swear I didn't do anything wrong, Sanzo!"  
Sanzo stared at him, debating on whether or not he should smack him with the fan. "Goku, what exactly did you say for this man?"  
"Oh, he gave me a copy. Here, put on these earphones and hit play", he said, handing over a cassette player.  
Sanzo stared at the device for a moment, turning it in his hands.  
Goku sat on his bed and kicked his feet, sorting through his candy, paying Sanzo no mind.  
Sanzo lifted the earphones to his head and pressed the play button. 

 

*deep inhale*  
"You smell really good!"  
"I really wanna taste *you*!"  
*lick*  
"Mmmm, you taste like green tea and honey!"  
*lick*  
"Mmmm, you look good! I'm gonna put chocolate sauce on *you*!"  
*squirt*  
*giggle*  
"Oops, got some on my fingers!"  
*lick*  
*slurp*  
"Mmmm, sweet."  
"Ok, your turn!"  
*slurping sucking*  
"Oh, man! That's so good!"  
*slurping sucking"  
"Mmmm yeah, that's some good cream filling..."  
*lips smacking*  
"Such yummy treats!"

Sanzo hit the stop button and pulled off the earphones. He turned away from Goku to hide the red in his cheeks. How had he never heard Goku sound like that? He supposed it was because when the monkey was saying those things, he was shoveling food into his mouth and not speaking directly into Sanzo's ear. Whispering such lewd words and making such sweet sounds right into his head.  
Shit.  
Sanzo took a deep breath and turned to Goku...  
...Just in time for him to see a soft pink tongue dart out to lick frosting from long fingers, and glistening lips wrap around a thumb and suck.  
"I need some smokes", he stated and headed right out the door.  
Goku chuckled to himself and lay back on the bed.  
"I wonder if it's true that Sanzos taste good?", he wondered aloud, still licking at his fingers.


End file.
